Go Station a Guardsman
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "The posse moved in closer, forming a ring in a clear attempt at intimidation. "You know what we want," Beaumont hissed, eyes resolved and voice desperate as his face appeared ghoulish by the light of the lantern. "Get aside from the door, General Dameron." I needed a break after publishing 21 stories in 5 weeks. I will be taking it slower from now on. Read, review & enjoy, please!
1. Chapter 1: Someone Who Loves You

**Chapter 1: Someone Who Loves You**

Poe Dameron poked his head into Rey's room. She was seated on her bed, going over the Jedi texts. By the candlelight, a faint hint of tears clung to her cheeks. His heart ached to see it, but it had been in the best interest of galactic security to keep Ben Solo locked up for these past few weeks, since Rey had returned to Ajan Kloss with him after Palpatine's defeat.

Since then, Rey had asked him every day if she could see her love. And every day, it had grown harder and harder for Poe to deny her.

"Bedtime, Jedi," Poe soothed.

Rey glanced up and gave him a weak, watery smile, closing the book in her lap. "OK, General."

Poe laughed. "Good night, little desert flower."

"Poe!"

He turned back. "Yes?"

"May I please see Ben? Perhaps tomorrow?" Her eyes were the most hopeful he had ever seen them.

Poe regarded her for a moment. Then he made a decision. Smiling at her, he answered, "Of course you may. And you should. In fact... why not tonight? I am posting myself as jailhouse guard tonight anyway. I'll accompany you."

Rey gasped, eyes shining, and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Poe!"

Poe smiled. "You're welcome. But put on a cloak. It is best if you are discreet. There are others in the Resistance who would not take as well to you seeing the prisoner."

Rey nodded. Turning to her trunk, she pulled from it a black cape and hood that had once belonged to Luke Skywalker. Casting the hood over her face, she followed Poe quietly out of the bunkhouse and towards the jail ward across the jungle base.

The jailhouse itself was a two-story brick building, hastily constructed along a quieter thoroughfare in the middle of the tropical trees. It had only one cell, on the second floor, which currently housed the man formerly known as Kylo Ren. Two or three houses for prominent Resistance members flanked the jailhouse on both left and right, making for a quiet, isolated "neighborhood" - one of several that gave the Resistance home the feel of part-military base, part-small town.

Procuring a ring of keys, Poe admitted both himself and Rey. Hoisting a lantern high, he guided the Jedi to the second floor where the cell awaited. Unlocking the bars, both stepped inside.

By the light of the moon, Rey's heart swelled to see Ben Solo staring out through the one barred window into the jungle night beyond. He turned at the sound of his cell opening, revealing his handsome face, his brow furrowing at the arrival of visitors.

"General Dameron? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have been stationed as your guardsman for the night, Solo," Poe announced. "And I brought a guest."

Ben now regarded the figure in the hood. "Who are you?"

Throwing back the hood, Rey gazed at him with absolute love. "Someone who loves you," she sighed.

Ben's expression melted, his voice coming out in a moan. "Rey..."

Rey swept into his arms and kissed Ben fiercely. Here he was at last, in her embrace. Because time was precious, she had no choice but to kiss him.

"What... hmmm..." Ben tried talking around Rey's insistent kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"Poe at last allowed me to see you. He's been so kind and gentle lately, and spoke so softly to me tonight that I asked him once again if I could come and see you. And he said 'Yes, you should'."

Ben threw back his head and laughed. "Props to him, then." And he clutched Rey close and kissed her again.

Poe respectfully averted his gaze as the lovers reunited and held each other. "I can only promise but a few hours for you two; Rey must be back in her bunk before sun-up. I'll be downstairs out front if you need me." Grinning, he pulled out a book and a lamp, complete with shade and held them both up.

"Well, at least you've found something better to do," Ben remarked dryly.

"Guarding you is a chore, Solo. I try to make it less painful, when I find the time." And chuckling, Poe hefted the lamp over his shoulder and stalked downstairs, leaving the couple alone.

As soon as he was gone, Ben pulled Rey close and kissed her harder. Closing her eyes with a moan, Rey threw her arms about his neck and kissed him back. Before long, mouths fell open as tongues pushed eagerly through. Ben's hands took liberties as they wandered lower. Cupping and squeezing the soft flesh of Rey's bum, he grinded his hips into her center frantically.

Rey let out a whimpering squeak, wriggling in delight at the pleasure he was giving her. Ben growled into her mouth and spun Rey around, pushing her up into the brick wall as his lips dove to attack her neck. Rey shivered at how his erection was pressing up insistently into her buttocks.

"I need to fuck you, Rey."

"I know..." she whispered. "I know you do..." She felt Ben deftly untie the drawstring at her sleep pants, the trousers sliding down to her ankles quickly and exposing her femininity to the cool night air. Fingers quickly moved to unclasp her sleep shirt, button by button. Nudging the garment off her shoulders, Ben let it too fall away so that his Rey stood naked before him.

Turning her cheek to face him, Ben kissed Rey's lips roughly.

"Do you want this?" he whispered into her mouth.

"Mmmm... I do... I do... Ben, please..."

It was all the permission he needed. Deliberately, Ben pushed his throbbing erection up in between Rey's arse cheeks, taking her from behind.

"Ohhhhhh!" Rey cried, gasping out of the kiss for just a moment before Ben was back to plundering her mouth. "Mmmmm..." His wonderfully talented hands now ghosted down from her hips and snaked around her. One hand dipped into the soaking wet folds of her sex, finding and stroking her clit. The other reached up to cup and squeeze her tender breasts, tweaking at her purple nipples now rising and pebbling to meet his touch. All the while, Ben thrust into Rey from behind... in and out... in and out... Before long, she was trembling and mewling like a kitten.

"Ben... Mmmm... Ben... Oh, stars, Ben, I'm... I'm gonna cum..." Rey panted, her breasts heaving into his palm.

Ben grinned against her lips and thrust faster. Stroked her womanhood harder. Kissed her face and neck and most of all her mouth.

"Mmmm... FFFFFMMMMM... MMMMMM!" Rey came with a muffled curse and a violent squeal, her lips ravaged by Ben's mouth. It was all she could do to keep from crying out, lest they wake the whole base with their lovemaking. Her body shuddered violently before sagging as limp as a noodle. After several more moments of heatedly kissing, Rey and Ben broke apart with a tiny POP! Rey's lashes fluttered as her closed eyes opened and she gazed at her lover dreamily. There was no one else she would rather have as her first time. Reaching up a shaking hand, she caressed his chiseled face.

"I love you, Ben."

"And I love you, Rey." Ben's hands clutched at her naked body possessively, touching every curve, each swell of her breast. "Mine..." he growled.

At one time, Rey would have scolded him for such possessiveness, but that was before she realized the depth of his love for her. Now, she smiled in contentment.

"Yours, Ben. Only yours..." she kissed his face. "Always yours..." She pressed her lips to his. Drawing back, she looked him in the face. "I love _you_," she told him fiercely.

Sweeping Rey off her feet, Ben consumed her in a passionate kiss...


	2. Chapter 2: Mutual Defiance

**Chapter 2: Mutual Defiance**

Down one floor below, Poe had seated himself in a rocking chair on the front stoop of the jailhouse, a book cracked open on his lap by the light of the lamp, now affixed with the lantern.

The night was quiet and still, broken only by the natural sounds of the jungle. Before long, footfalls could be heard, as a person emerged from the shadows with a grin.

"Hey, you." Poe glanced up and smiled at his best friend, Finn. "He giving you any trouble?"

"Nah. Not tonight, he won't." For a moment, Poe debated whether to tell Finn of Rey visiting Ben, then figured it was probably best that he didn't. He knew damn well what the couple was likely doing up there, and didn't mind it; Rey was a grown woman who was certainly aware of the careful considerations one must make when making love. If Finn knew that she was almost certainly having sex with her forbidden lover... well, he likely would not take it so easily. The former Stormtrooper didn't trust Solo, and was fiercely protective of Rey as a big brother would be to a sister.

Just then, in the distance, both men could hear the hum of approaching land speeders, mixed in with the powering whine of blasters coming to life. Headlights pierced the night as the transports came into view, slowing to a stop in front of the jailhouse.

Finn's eyes narrowed at the sight. "Uh-oh. I smell trouble..."

Poe calmly folded the book across his knees, waiting almost expectantly as a posse of armed Resistance men emerged from their transports. At their head was the whiskered face of Beaumont Kin, a scholar of Force history and lore. Finn moved to stand at Poe's side, eyes narrowing at the arrivals suspiciously, warily. "What's all this, then?"

Poe laid a gentle hand on his friend's arm, then turned to face the mob. "Evening, Beaumont. Pleasant night for a stroll, isn't it?"

Beaumont didn't answer, opting instead to point his loaded blaster up towards the barred second-story window. "He in there?"

"He is indeed," Poe grinned good-naturedly. "He's asleep. Don't wake him up."

The posse moved in closer, forming a ring in a clear attempt at intimidation. "You know what he want," Beaumont hissed, eyes resolved and voice desperate as his face appeared ghoulish by the light of the lantern. "Get aside from the door, General Dameron."

Poe just smiled again, almost serenely. "You can turn right around and go home again, Beaumont. Wedge Antilles is around here somewhere."

"The kriff he is!" an Abednedo by the name of C'ai Threnalli spat. "Wedge and his boys are so deep in the jungle bush, they won't get out till morning!"

"Is that right?" Poe asked conversationally, almost disinterestedly, even as Finn started to squirm next to him.

"We sent them on a wild bantha chase for some deserters so this here jail'd be free and clear tonight!" a Bothan called Tyridius sneered triumphantly. "Did ya ever think of _that_, General Dameron?"

"By the Force, there will be blood tonight," Beaumont snarled. "And it's gonna be his."

Poe just chuckled. "Do you really think so?" Just out of sight, his trigger finger drifted dangerously towards the blaster holstered at his side.

Standing just inside the shadowed doorway of the jail cell, heart in her mouth, Rey heard Poe ask the question, sensed the tone in his voice, and knew what that meant. It meant someone's man was about to get jumped. Terrifying as the tableau was, what these goons meant to do to her Ben, this was too good to miss, so she bravely rushed from the jailhouse and into the light, calling loudly:

"HE-EY, Poe!"

Poe leapt from his rocking chair and wheeled around, the posse behind him staggering a step back, their mouths open in shock. Finn staggered on unsteady feet into the brick wall beside him, looking in danger of toppling over in disbelief.

Before them, Rey was quite a sight. Her hair was mussed up. Her clothes rumpled and ill-fitting on her form. She smelled of sex. There was little left to the imagination of why she was here and what she had been doing...with _him_.

For his part, Poe appeared the most shaken and scared that he had ever been all evening. But he tried to maintain his composure as he turned to Finn and instructed, "Finn, take Rey home."

Now, being of equal rank, Finn technically did not have to follow the order. But he usually did, and Poe conversely, when one was asked to obey a command by the other. This time, however, Finn stayed right where he was. Rey glanced to her friend, her expression almost beseeching, and Poe's eyes narrowed.

"Go on, go home, I said."

Finn just placed his hands on his hips. "No, sir, I ain't going." Rey smiled weakly. She knew that as long as Finn stayed here, let her stay here, he was letting her know that although he might not approve of her romantic relationship, he would support it as long as it made her happy. He would protect her, and by extension Ben, to ensure her happiness. All of this compelled Finn to remain on the jailhouse steps, standing in the way of the bloodthirsty mob. All of this compelled Finn to, for the second time in his life, defy a military officer's orders.

This tug-of-war between the pilot and former trooper went on for a couple of minutes, Poe vacillating from ordering, to cajoling, to finally pleading, "Please, Finn, take her home."

"I'll send him home!" A particularly hulking Weequay suddenly seized Finn by the scruff of the neck and nearly lifted the former Stormtrooper off his feet. A chorus of approving voices went up. There was a shriek, then a scuffle, followed by a howl as Finn dropped to the ground and the assailant fell backward; it looked as though Rey had rushed forward and kicked the Weequay in the shins.

Poe dragged the Jedi back and talked her down as he would a child. "Rey, we don't kick people... No -" He detained her as she made to strike the alien again.

"Ain't nobody gonna do Finn that way..."

"All right, Dameron, get 'em out of here!" C'ai growled. "You got five parsecs to get 'em out of here!"

They were at an impasse on the steps of that jailhouse: the three heroes of the Resistance against most of their men, armed and ready to storm the cell by force, if need be, to string Ben Solo up by a rope. Rey's eyes searched the crowd fretfully, desperate for some sympathy. She would protect Ben with her last breath if she had to, but she fiercely wished not to kill her comrades to do it. Then she spotted a familiar face.

"Hey, Beaumont."

Everyone's eyes snapped to the ginger-whiskered man, who now found it quite difficult to look Rey in the eye.

"You helped me study the Jedi texts. You really knew a lot of the translations. Aren't you living with Kaydel now?" She was rambling, nearly talking nonsense, Rey knew it, but anything was better than arguing over whether or not Ben should be subjected to vigilante justice.

Rey thought she saw Beaumont nod.

"She's a nice girl. Won't you say hi to her for me?"

No answer. No one moved. No one even dared to breathe. Rey was just turning back to Poe to ask him what they should do when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Swerving back, she found herself staring into Beaumont's eyes.

"I'll tell her you said hey, little lady."

And then, just like that, Beaumont waved to the crowd. "Let's go, boys. Let's clear out." The posse trudged back to their land speeders, firing them up and puttering one by one back out into the night, leaving the clearing in silence.

Finn finally cleared his throat, causing his friends to turn back to him. "Come on, Rey, let me escort you back."

Rey nodded, turning back towards the barred window above and blowing a goodnight kiss to it. Looping her arm through Finn's, the pair of friends ambled back across the base, Finn murmuring to her, "I don't want to know what you were doing in there with him, so please don't share. I love you, but please don't. I don't want to know..."

Poe watched them go until they disappeared into the darkness. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he sank back into the rocking chair. After a moment or two of stillness, he heard a voice whisper:

"General Dameron? They gone?"

Poe glanced up to the barred window. "They've gone. Go to sleep, Ben. They won't bother you anymore."

"You're damn, motherkirffing tootin' they won't," a second voice hissed into the night air. "Had you covered all the time, Poe." Lando Calrissian and a double-barreled blaster shotgun hung out of a second-story window next door.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Poe cracked open his book, adjusted the lampshade and lantern, and once again began to read...


	3. Chapter 3: Freed With a Kiss Farewell

**Chapter 3: Freed with a Kiss Farewell**

It was the next night, in the midst of a pounding and driving rain, when Rey appeared before the jailhouse in Master Luke's old black cloak. It helped that she had thought to mind-wipe the guard who was meant to be stationed here tonight, brainwashing him into abandoning his post for the evening. From her pocket, she procured the stolen set of keys that she had swiped from Poe's desk that afternoon. To be a good scavenger meant sometimes that you had to be a good thief. She felt a pang of guilt at being so deceitful after the kindness the pilot had shown her. But after the close call with Beaumont and his ilk, she would not risk Ben staying captive another day longer. She could not protect him forever, and neither could Poe and Finn (no matter how much their protection was being granted to Ben for her sake).

Breaking into the jailhouse and holding the lantern high, she unlocked the door to Ben's prison cell.

"Get dressed. Quickly," she whispered in a rush, pecking him firmly on the lips in greeting.

Ben did not need to be told twice. In moments, he and Rey were out of the jailhouse and rushing to the hangar bay, the darkness and the storm concealing their movements. The _Millennium Falcon_ was parked just outside the hangar doors. Lowering the gangplank, Rey finally turned and set to work unlocking the ion cuffs still around her sweetheart's wrists. With a clatter, they fell away.

"You're free!" Rey cried to him. "Go!"

"Come with me!" Ben pleaded, taking her hands in his.

Holding back tears, Rey shook her head. "No. Not yet. They'll suspect immediately if they find us both gone." They'd likely suspect anyway, but she didn't give a damn. Besides, there were a few people to whom she would like to say goodbye. "Go to Ahch-To and wait for me. I'll come for you."

Ben stared at her for a moment. Then, with purpose, he cupped Rey's face in his hands, tilted her head back and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The kiss was fueled with more passion than Rey had ever encountered before, and it made her gasp in surprise, her eyes bulging as she staggered back a step. But then she swooned as she closed her eyes, looping her arms lazily about his neck as she returned the kiss with fervor.

After several minutes of openly kissing in the pouring rain, Ben and Rey dreamily broke apart. She was staring at him, eyes wide and speechless, still dazed over the magic he could wield in every kiss. Ben took the opportunity to sweep Rey into a dip, tipping her back as he ravaged her mouth again in another fierce kiss. Rey sagged into the embrace, closing her eyes again and parting her lips for him as his tongue demanded entrance. "Mmmmmmm..."

Several more minutes of deep kissing later, Ben gallantly swung Rey out of the dip and released her. She was swaying on her feet now, a besotted and dopey grin on her face. Smiling into each other's eyes, the couple embraced and kissed one last time.

"I love you," Rey whispered into his lips hoarsely. "See you soon."

Ben gave her a dashing grin. "See you soon, my love." Stealing one last kiss, he turned and ran up into his father's ship, stirring it to life and lifting it off into the sky.

* * *

Poe and Finn suspected Rey immediately, and when they confronted her about it, she confessed to the key theft. She came clean about all of it, begging her friends to keep her secret and not let any word leak out. For the first time since returning with Ben to Ajan Kloss, Rey sensed understanding from her two friends, compounding the sympathy that had arisen in recent days.

Bidding her found family goodbye, when Rey finally lifted off quietly from the jungle planet in a borrowed Y-Wing, Poe and Finn looked the other way.

Rey was reunited with her love on Ahch-To. They conducted a small and intimate wedding ceremony, presided over by the Force Ghost of Luke Skywalker and witnessed by Leia Organa. Ben and Rey tenderly kissed when pronounced husband and wife, and there the newlyweds stayed, in exile on the island planet, where they would soon make love and have babies in the start of their journey to rebuild a balanced Jedi Order.


End file.
